Hero Hut
---- ---- Summary *The Hero Hut is a building you can find at the corner of your base that you can repair at Headquarters level 4. *It is used to accommodate Heroes. Unlocking and Upgrading Heroes *Sgt. Brick is unlocked simply by repairing the Hero Hut while Dr. Kavan, Cpt. Everspark, and Pvt. Bullit are unlocked after defeating Lt. Hammerman's level 25 HQ, Colonel Gearheart's level 45 War Factory, and Lt. Hammerman's level 55 HQ respectively. *All four Heroes have two different aspects to upgrade: both the hero level and the level of their abilities. **Heroes themselves are leveled up using Gold. By upgrading the Hero, not only will the Hero's health and damage increase, but also new abilities or new upgrade levels for said abilities may be unlocked. **Their abilities are upgraded using Hero Tokens, which can only be obtained through the Trader. By upgrading the Heroes' abilities, these abilities will be more powerful in battle. Owing to these upgrades, these abilities may do more damage, last longer, or generally become more effective. *The Hero Hut is similar to the Armory in the sense that only one hero or ability can be upgraded at a time. Both types of upgrades can be sped up using Diamonds. *Cancelling the upgrade of a Hero will refund only half of the Gold cost. However, cancelling the upgrade of a Hero ability will refund all of the tokens used. Using Heroes in Battle *You may only pick one Hero to accompany your troops in battle. *While your chosen Hero may have three available active abilities, you may only select one of these abilities to use in battle. *While the Hero is deployed and not knocked-out, you may use the Hero's active ability by tapping the button in the center of the battle interface. Doing so requires Gunboat Energy. In a similar fashion to Gunboat Weaponry, each successive use of the ability will require more Gunboat Energy. *In addition to the chosen active ability, the Hero you choose will also have a passive ability, which activates automatically and does not require Gunboat Energy to use. *If your Hero's health reaches zero, he/she will be knocked out and will lie on the battlefield, stunned. The Hero will no longer participate in the remainder of the battle, meaning that you can no longer use his/her ability, and Defensive Buildings will no longer target him/her. *Once the battle ends, your Hero will be seen in the landing craft next to the Hero Hut, fully healed and ready for the next battle, regardless of his/her condition at the end of the previous battle. Heroes Trivia *A unique Hero Landing Craft is berthed at the dock of the Hero Hut, which is used to deploy Heroes, and is deployed together with regular Landing Crafts. The numeral "01" on this Hero Landing Craft indicates its ability to hold only one Hero. *Unlike the Armory, upgrading Heroes or their abilities does not give Experience. However, they count towards the Outfitter Achievement. de:Heldenhütte Category:Other Buildings